Marauders' Internal Affairs
by AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Marauders are best friends - that should be obvious... right? Right? A collection of short stories.
1. Fun in the Common Room

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" series belongs to J.K. Rowling , not me.

**AN:** This is a collection of short stories with hints of slash here and there. Forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. And this one here is unfortunately unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Remus sighed but firmly kept his gaze focused on a parchment before him. He tried to get that nasty Transfiguration homework done quickly but was obviously failing due to the disturbing noises coming from Sirius and his new making-out partner.

His friend was sitting right next to him on a sofa, while the girl was currently occupying his lap. Not to mention that the boy's hand kept vanishing under her skirt. And all that in the bloody Gryffindor Common Room!

Remus wished he had gone earlier with James and Peter to stalk the girls, instead of „having fun" with Sirius (as he put it), when one of Sirius's hands touched his arm.

The blonde glared at his friend and then froze as soon as he realized he was being intently watched by those grey eyes. The moaning girl was busy sucking on the dark boy's neck but she must have been doing a lousy job, as he appeared rather unimpressed.

Remus clenched his teeth when he caught himself thinking what kind of marks _he_ could leave on that neck, if given a chance.

_Well, that was inappropriate. _

Sirius smirked at the blonde and slowly moved his hand up till it rested on his friend's firm and slightly muscled shoulder. Remus took a sharp intake of breath.

He stole quick glances at the oblivious girl or the parchment, now heavily decorated with inkspots, just not to look at the boy. It felt so wrong to allow that skilled hand to touch his collarbone and even more, to let it take hold of his chin.

-Look at me.

Remus wasn't sure whether that statement spoken in a deep husky voice was meant for him or not, but he obeyed anyway.

-Oh, Sirius… - The girl threw her arms around Black's neck and glued her mouth to his own.

He had this smug expression on his face…

The blonde felt something snap inside of his head, as if he managed to free himself from a spell clouding his mind. He quickly rose to his feet and without another glance back at the couch, went up the stairs to the bedroom and forcefully closed the door.

Lupin was furious. He couldn't believe what've just happened in the Common Room. He remembered that self-satisfied smirk on Sirius's face while he was making-out with the enthusiastic girl and suddenly his heart tightened. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes.

„_Damn you Sirius Black and your idea of fun"_


	2. Fanservice on the school grounds

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" series belongs to JK Rowling , not me.

**AN:** Again, forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

-I have an idea.

Sirius opened his eyes to look at Prongs, who was smiling mischievously.

-Yeah?

-You know, since we have an audience…

-…don't we always? – interrupted Black and waved his hand lazily at the giggling group of girls, sitting on the grass nearby.

Peter chuckled.

-Exactly. So I thought about this _tiny_ little thing, you know… to keep our lovely fans entertained. Are you in?

Now James had full attention of all the Marauders. He stood up before them and grinned when he got Sirius's casual nod and Peter's eager one.

-Moony?

All three heads turned to the blond boy, who was reading.

Remus sighed loudly and closed his book begrudgingly.

-_Fine_.

James looked delighted. Which made Lupin a bit nervous, to be honest.

-Come here then, mr. Prefect!

_Oh no…_

Remus glanced at Prongs's extended hand and pondered whether he should get involved in that new „wonderful" idea of his, after all. Still, he put his book aside and stood up in front of his friend.

-And now what? – he asked, exasperated.

James smirked and held the blonde's wrist.

One of the girls squealed.

_Oh._

Suddenly it all became clear, as Remus finally guessed what it all was going to be about. And he _really_ didn't like the idea.

-Relax Moony, we're just going to give those lovely ladies a show they deserve – James laughed – Sirius?

Black joined them immediately and positioned himself behind the blonde. Remus froze in place, when Black put his hands on his waist.

-Why are you blushing, dear Prefect? – teased James as he grabbed Lupin's other wrist.

-Let me see – Sirius took a hold of blonde's chin and forced his friend to look at him.

-I don't think this is a good idea – Remus tried to fight back the blush that threatened to show and tried not to look into Black's grey eyes.

-Spoilsport – Sirius chuckled.

The fangirls were almost screaming now.

-_Oh my god._

James jumped away from the boys at the sound of a familiar voice somewhere near.

-L-Lily, my love! – he stammered and tried to flash her his most charming smile.

-Don't bother Potter, I see now that you have… slightly different tastes – she lifted her eyebrow - …pity.

Lily's companion covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a laugh.

-WHAT?! – James opened his mouth in shock, but the girls were already leaving.

Peter was rolling in the grass, laughing uncontrollably.

-Good one, Prongs – Sirius almost choked and patted his friend's back – But don't worry, Moony and I will always be there for you when you feel lonely.

-Count me out – growled Remus feeling rather embarassed. He picked up his book and went back to school.

-Aww… shame. But there's still the great Me!

...

That was the moment, when James Potter decided to hex Sirius Black.


	3. Great Hall Secrets

**AN:** Still unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Halloween has always been one of the most fun nights for the Marauders. Teachers were turning a blind eye towards minor mischief and out-of-bed-late-at-night activities, and over excited students were running down the corridors, chatting happily.

This year however, the Marauders decided to play it low-key, since not three days ago Lupin had his 'furry little problem' and was still a bit weary.

-Well? What do you think?

Sirius groaned exasperated.

-_Fine. _You look marvelous. Can we go now? You don't want to make Lily wait, do you?

James has been rummaging through his closet for about an hour now, and the raven haired boy grew more and more impatient.

-Alright then, let's go.

Sirius stood up immediately and led the way down to the Common Room, where the rest of the pack (plus Lily) were waiting for them.

-Good grief, what were you two doing up there? Snogging?

-Jealous, Evans? – Sirius arched his brow suggestively and put his arm around James' shoulders, while he rolled his eyes.

-I wouldn't dream about that – she stuck out her tongue at them

-Let's go you big divas, the feast is about to begin – Lupin checked the time while heading towards the portrait, Peter following him.

-Aww come on Moony, don't be like that. You know I would choose you over James _anytime_!

-Oh God – laughed Lily

She took James' hand in hers, which seemed to please him immensely and they all left for the Great Hall.

* * *

-…so I told him to scram and since he was rather _rude_, I hexed him! – James finished his tale smiling devilishly

Lupin and Lily sighed, when others laughed.

-But seriously, you boys have too much energy for your own good – stated Lily's friend and reached for a pie. – Don't you have anything to do in your chambers?

-Oh believe me, Mia dear, we have _many_ things to do up there – Sirius smirked and put his hand on Lupin's lower back.

-Ah, you mean _queer _stuff? – she raised her brow and exchanged looks with Lily

James choked on his pumpkin juice.

-Wha…?!

-Precisely – Sirius' hand travelled south and pinched Lupin's butt.

-Sod off Black! – the blond jumped not having expected this.

-What is it Moony? – inquired the raven haired boy with mock hurt – Don't tell me you're ashamed of our relashionship! – he took a hold of Lupin's cheek and forced him to look him in the eye.

-And to sum things up, _that_ is what I have to put up with, all the time – sighed Lily with a twinkle in her eye– Not only they are constantly touching each other, but I even have to fight for James' affections with that touchy-feely bloke here! Can you guess what the two of them were doing in their chamber before we came for the feast? – the girls giggled

While the others were speculating on what was going on between the Marauders, Lupin was still captivated by the look in Sirius' eyes.

He clenched both fists on his knees and tried to breathe normally. Black must have seen through his efforts, because he granted him a superior smile and leaned in.

_How could no one notice?_

Now Sirius' nose was slightly touching Remus' ear, and that sent shivers down his spine. He almost wished for that mouth to...

-Later – the raven haired boy breathed into his ear, and then sat back and joined the loud conversation.

Lupin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in and closed his eyes.

When he forced himself to come back to reality and put a strained smile on his face, he caught Mia watching him intensely from across the table.

_Does she…?_

But before he could even blink, she turned her attention towards Lily bickering with James which always provided great amusement for anyone, who happened to be present at that time.

The feast went almost smoothly from then on.

Almost.

That hand sliding occasionally up and down Remus' leg was _a bit_ distracting.

_Breathe!_


	4. A Night in the Kitchen

Remus Lupin hated those few nights before the Full Moon. He couldn't sleep at all, consumed with anxiety and fear for his reckless friends. So every now and then the boy would sneak out of their bedroom and wander through empty corridors… straight to the kitchen.

It was always busy, and the house elves were delighted to bring him as much chocolate as he could possibly eat and not get sick.

The blonde took Marauders' Map from James' night stand and after examining it thoughtfully, went out of the Common Room. He was lucky not having to hide or use hidden passages on his way.

He tickled the pear on the painting, which giggled and transformed into a door knob.

Lupin got inside and a happy noise that greeted him, instantly made him feel better.

-Mr Lupin, sir! What can Kooky do for Mr Lupin tonight, sir? – a familiar voice asked.

-Hello Kooky, just a bar of chocolate, please – murmured Remus and sat down on a chair that another elf brought him.

-Certainly Mr. Lupin, sir! – screeched Kooky, obviously delighted to be able to help him.

Not a minute later, the eager elf placed in front of him not one, but several different chocolate bars.

-Kooky couldn't choose which flavour Mr. Lupin would want tonight best, so Kooky did bring one of each, Mr. Lupin, sir!

Remus tried to smile, despite his somber mood, but he must have made a poor job out of it, since Kooky's smile faltered a bit.

-Did Kooky do something wrong Mr. Lupin, sir? – he asked tearfully grabbing his big ears.

-Not at all. Thank you Kooky, I'm sure the chocolate will help me feel better – He assured quickly, feeling slightly guilty.

The elf's face brighetned immediately.

-Kooky is going back to work, but if Mr. Lupin needs anything else, please call Kooky's name Mr. Lupin, sir! – and he disappeared behind numerous elf-occupied kitchen counters.

Remus started chewing on the first bar when another, quite unexpected mocking voice startled him and he almost choked.

-Aww, how sweet of you Mr. Lupin, sir!

The boy turned around on his seat and was greeted by a friendly face.

-Wormtail! – gasped Remus – You're going to give me a bloody heart attack!

-Sorry – he said simply and sat down next to him. – Hey, Heeky! Do you by any chance have some left-over pudding? It was heavenly!

-Heeky will bring some right away, sir! – beamed a big-eyed elf.

Lupin continued eating in silence while Peter loudly complimented the pudding.

He waited for his friend to speak. Lupin wasn't stupid, he knew there was something he wanted to discuss.

-So Moony… - started Wormtail nervously poking the remaining pudding with his spoon. – What exactly is going on between you and Padfoot?

Lupin closed his eyes with a sigh. He should have seen it coming. Of course someone would finally notice that something was different between them.

-I mean, i-it's not like I'm against it, whatever „_it_" is, but James and I were talking the other day, and…

Remus almost groaned.

-There is nothing _going on_. – He stated firmly. – We're just… fooling around, I guess. – he kept his gaze on his half-eaten bar.

-And now I feel officialy offended.

The two boys jumped slightly in their seats, when two other heads appeared in front of them in mid-air.

-Merlin, you should've given us a warning or something – muttered Peter

-There was no way we would let you get Moony all to yourself! – James leaned on the counter with a huge smile on his face.

-Yeah, you'll have to share, mate. – Sirius ruffled Lupin's hair and looked down on him with an unreadable look on his face. – Although I'm not so sure if I should be talking to him, since there is nothing going on between us, but obviously there is something going on between _you_.

-What, are you jealous of Wormtail?

When Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and didn't answer, James and Peter laughed.

-Oh Merlin, how sweet! – James almost cried

-Shut up – Black pouted.

Lupin rolled his eyes. Was it too much to wish for a quiet night alone?

-You're worried about your „furry little problem", aren't you? – asked Peter when they stopped laughing.

Immediately the mood changed. Remus felt his fists clench anxiously and nodded.

-Don't worry Moony, we'll be there with you the whole time, as always – James put his arm around Remus and gave him a big smile.

-That's what scares me the most… - murmured Lupin in a low voice, that no-one heard.


End file.
